Le train de nuit
by L'inconnue35
Summary: Un jeune homme blond qui croise son ancien fantasme dans un train de nuit, qu’est ce que ça donne ? Frustration, désir, ambiance électrisante et un beau lemon pour finir… Si le programme vous tente, n’hésitez pas à franchir le pas… Slash HP/DM


**Titre** : Le train de nuit

**Auteur** : L'inconnue35

**Type** : OS – Slash HP-DM

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premiers livres

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à la génialissime J.K. Rowling. Je ne recevrai donc aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire. Seul le scénario est de moi, pardon pour ce que je vais infliger à l'univers grandiose de HP.

**Note de l'auteur** : **ATTENTION** cette fanfiction est un slash donc si les relations entre deux personnes de même sexe vous rebutent veuillez s'il vous plait prendre le chemin de la sortie. Considérez-vous comme prévenu.

**Résumé : **Un jeune homme blond qui croise son ancien fantasme dans un train de nuit, qu'est ce que ça donne ? Frustration, désir, ambiance électrisante et un beau lemom pour finir… Si le programme vous tente, n'hésitez pas à franchir le pas…

xoOox

Un soir d'hiver, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année fixait d'un regard vide la fenêtre du train.

Celle-ci, dévoilant habituellement de beaux paysages du sud de la France, reflétait en ce moment précis uniquement le reflet du jeune homme rêveur.

Le visage pâle, les cheveux blonds retombant de manière désordonnée sur les yeux du jeune adulte.

Il ressemblait à un ange déchu, perdu dans la recherche de la solution de sa rédemption.

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le wagon.

Seul le bruit du train frottant les rails résonnait dans les oreilles des passagers.

Le jeune garçon ne faisait pas attention aux quelques autres passagers du wagon.

Ce jeune homme se nommait Drago Malefoy…

Mais il n'utilisait plus ce nom depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Depuis le lendemain du combat final et de la victoire de l'ordre du phoenix précisément…

Le soir après cette bataille meurtrière fût étonnamment calme.

Chacun savourait intérieurement le retour de la paix et de la sérénité.

Les années qui avaient précédées ce jour, avaient été terribles, sanglantes.

Tous se terraient dans la peur d'être pris comme cible par le mage noir.

Chaque famille avait subit les conséquences de cette guerre.

Beaucoup avaient perdu un être cher.

Que ce soit du côté moldu ou du côté sorcier les pertes avaient été lourdes.

Drago avait versé plus de larmes qu'il ne se serait cru posséder pendant ces années noires, il lui arrivait encore de céder à cette envie de pleurer lorsque qu'il se remémorait certaines scènes de son passé.

La mort de Pansy, découverte espionne par Voldemort ; Drago l'avait retrouvé dans une ruelle, dix jours après sa disparition.

Il l'avait alors serré dans ses bras, ne voulant pas croire à la mort de son amie.

Celle-ci avait fait le choix de combattre le seigneur noir de l'intérieur et de s'opposer aux idées de sa famille en le trahissant dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Le coma de Ginny, qui lorsque qu'il était parti ne s'était toujours pas réveillée après près d'un an dans son lit de Ste Mangouste.

Il y avait tant de souvenirs de violence, de deuils et de larmes.

Drago n'en pouvait plus, c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était éclipsé de ce monde en reconstruction dès que la menace s'était évanouie.

Tous, avant même le début de cette guerre prônant la supériorité du sang pur, croyaient que l'unique héritier Malefoy se destinait à suivre les traces de son père, Lucius, mangemort notoire et l'un des plus fidèles de celui dont on en devait pas prononcer le nom.

Mais Drago en avait décidé tout autrement.

Il n'était pas comme ça.

Pas comme son père.

Le masque de froideur et d'indifférence, il ne le revêtait que pour se protéger, lui mais aussi sa mère, de la cruauté paternelle.

Les paroles blessantes qu'il s'efforçait de dire lui égratignaient le cœur chaque jour un peu plus.

Mais il n'avait alors pas le choix.

Lorsque son père décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rencontrer le Lord noir et de commencer son initiation, Drago prit peur.

Il n'était en aucun cas quelqu'un fait pour tuer.

Son âme, enfouie sous une arrogance feinte, était sensible et aimante.

Certes il avait été à Serpentard, beaucoup pour son père en vérité.

Il avait lui-même prié le Choipeau de l'envoyer dans cette maison plutôt qu'à Serdaigle.

Son père s'en serait prit à lui et à sa mère pour se défouler de son humiliation.

Drago n'avait guère eu une enfance facile, obligé de se cacher pour aimer sa mère, seule amie qu'il avait eue les premières années de sa vie.

A Poudlard, il avait joué la comédie, affichant ouvertement les idées de Lucius comme étant siennes.

Il ne faisait confiance à personne.

Les autres maisons, il devait les considérer comme ennemies et dans sa propre maison personne ne savait réellement les idées de chacun.

Il se méfiait même de ses soi-disant amis de l'école, il ne savait pas à qui se confier, quels étaient les partisans de Vous-savez-qui et quels étaient les autres.

Ces derniers se faisaient discrets à Serpentard ou alors feignaient d'être d'accord avec ces idéaux racistes.

Tant que son père demeurait en vie, sa mère et lui étaient en sursis.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'à la fin de sa cinquième année au château abritant l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, où Lucius fût envoyé à Azkaban, Drago y vit la seule chance pour lui et sa mère de s'en sortir.

A cette époque, il alla voir la seule personne qu'il jugeait capable de l'écouter, de le comprendre, de l'aider et de le protéger face à l'ombre grandissante du mal incarné.

Il se tourna vers le vieil excentrique qui dirigeait Poudlard : Dumbledore.

Celui-ci lui donna sa chance de prouver qu'il n'était pas comme son père et qu'il ne ressemblait pas à la grande majorité des élèves de sa maison.

Le vieux fou l'aida ainsi à s'éloigner le plus possible de Lucius.

Il fût durant l'été de sa cinquième année, caché au sein de Poudlard avec sa mère.

Ce fût l'un des étés les plus beaux de Drago même si au fond de lui la peur ne s'était pas totalement enfuie.

Une fois arrivés au château, Drago et sa mère purent emménager un appartement spacieux, où rien ne leur faisait défaut.

Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tout l'été, puisque Poudlard durant les vacances scolaires s'étaient révélé être l'abris des réfugiés et des personnes en fuite.

Drago avait ainsi aperçut régulièrement les membres de l'ordre, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore à ce moment précis leur implication dans la rébellion.

Il avait vu son parrain, qu'il croyait définitivement mangemort et ne comprenait pas encore la raison de ses visites régulières au directeur de Poudlard.

Peut-être pour l'espionner ?

Peut-être pour apprendre où se cachaient Drago et sa mère depuis le début de l'été…

Voldemort ne devait pas être content d'avoir perdu le dernier descendant de la lignée Malefoy.

Il s'en était alors caché à chaque fois qu'il apercevait sa silhouette.

La peur au ventre de voir un jour arriver le mage noir accompagné de Lucius terrorisait Drago.

Un jour peu avant la rentrée, il l'avait croisé et n'avait pas pu se dissimulé à ses yeux.

Le reste de la journée et le jour suivant, il les avait passé terré dans son appartement, la peur lui tiraillant les entrailles.

Sévérus Rogue savait à présent où se cachaient la mère et le fils Malefoy.

Drago ce jour là s'attendait alors à voir débarquer une grande partie des Mangemorts.

Mais les jours se sont succédés sans qu'aucune nouvelle des hommes de Vous-savez-qui ne lui arrivent sinon par les journaux relatant les massacres organisés.

Au milieu de l'été, le premier jour de Août, Drago avait vu débarquer d'un mauvais œil Harry Potter.

Le blond n'avait pas compris pourquoi le prince des rouge et or, adulé par tous, choyé depuis sa petite enfance, avait fait son apparition dans Poudlard, seul, très maigre et surtout effrayé.

Il ne savait pas encore à ce moment là, que Harry venait d'échapper de justesse aux Mangemorts, étant consigné chez Madame Figg, durant le séjour de Marge Dursley.

Marge avait refusé catégoriquement de vivre plusieurs jours dans la même maison que Harry.

Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé deux années plus tôt mais son inconscient lui indiquait qu'elle devait rester éloigné du jeune garçon recueilli par son frère.

C'est ainsi que durant l'attaque des Mangemorts au 4 privet Drive, Harry se situait inconscient du danger quelques rues plus loin.

Le groupe d'hommes du seigneur des ténèbres n'avait eu aucune difficulté à entrer dans la maison moldue.

La présence de Harry était en effet nécessaire à la protection de la maison.

Le sort lancé des années auparavant par Dumbledore avait pour but de protéger Harry lorsqu'il résidait dans cette maison.

Pas de protéger la maison en elle-même et ses autres habitants.

Lorsque les mangemorts comprirent qu'ils ne trouveraient pas le garçon à la cicatrice, ils se vengèrent avec cruauté sur la famille Dursley.

Ce fut un vrai bain de sang.

La pensée des doloris et des sorts de mort que leur infligerait à leur retour Voldemort pour ne pas avoir Lui ramener le survivant avait déchaîné leur soif de sang.

Ce fut Harry qui découvrit la scène.

Quelques jours plus tard, il se retournait au 4 privet drive, pour retrouver sa famille d'accueil dans un tel état que s'il n'avait pas su qui habitait la maison, il ne les aurait sûrement pas reconnus.

Après ce massacre qui s'était déroulé à la fin juillet, Harry avait été amené à Poudlard pour qu'il finisse son été.

Mais cette version de l'histoire Drago ne l'apprendrait que par bribe, de la bouche de personnes croisées dans les couloirs et après il eut la version officielle de la bouche de Harry lui-même.

Les débuts de cette cohabitation furent un peu difficiles.

Harry était sur la défensive, choqué par l'atrocité de ce qu'il avait vu.

Drago ne savait pas comment réagir, fallait il qu'il se montre enfin lui-même devant Harry ou bien qu'il reste l'arrogant Serpentard que le survivant connaissait.

Finalement, Drago s'était un jour retrouvé au milieu de la nuit dans la tour d'astronomie pour réfléchir.

Il avait alors aperçut sa Némésis assise sous un saule en face du Lac.

Il s'était alors soudain trouvé une curiosité particulière pour le brun.

Il l'avait rejoint ce soir là dans la nuit fraîche.

Cette nuit aucun des deux garçons n'avait parlé.

Harry pleurait doucement dans le silence de la nuit.

Drago s'était approché et le consolait d'une main amicale dans le dos fixant le lac noir inerte.

D'autres nuits avaient succédées à celle-ci et les deux garçons avaient commencé à se parler, à s'avouer des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé dire à l'autre en plein jour.

Une amitié avait débuté entre le gryffondor et le serpentard.

Drago apprit à connaître Harry derrière l'image du survivant et Harry apprit à voir au-delà du masque Malefoyen glacial et ne reflétant aucune de ses vraies émotions.

Ils avaient tous les deux été choqués d'apprendre la vraie version de leur enfance.

Elle n'avait été heureuse ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Au moins Harry avait pu être heureux à son arrivée à Poudlard.

Lorsque la fin de l'été laissa place à la nouvelle année scolaire, les choses ne furent pas faciles pour Drago.

Sa maison ne lui tendait plus les bras depuis sa trahison au seigneur des ténèbres.

Dumbledore avait d'ailleurs permis à Drago, ou plus exactement ne lui avait guère laisser un quelconque choix, de rester dans l'appartement qu'il avait partagé avec sa mère durant l'été.

Durant les deux années qui s'écoulèrent ensuite, terminant sa scolarité à Poudlard, Drago avait pu entrevoir le vrai visage de Pansy et Blaise.

Tous deux ayant par leur famille apprit la situation « honteuse » de la famille Malefoy, avaient pu révéler à Drago leur vrai nature.

En effet, aucun des deux n'avait adhéré aux idéaux de leurs familles.

Pansy cependant fut contrainte un soir de sa 7ème année à porter la marque sombre.

Cela l'avait beaucoup affecté bien qu'elle n'en ait rien montré aux yeux de tous.

Dès le lendemain de son tatouage, elle avait proposé ses services à Dumbledore afin de servir du côté de la résistance.

Elle l'aurait bien fait le soir même mais la rencontre avec le Lord noir l'avait vraiment secouée.

Par la suite, elle avait été une espionne très utile notamment concernant les prisonniers enfermés dans les geôles de l'antre de Voldemort.

Grâce à elle, des dizaines de prisonniers avaient pu retrouver leur liberté dont une partie était des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, que l'on torturait pour leur faire avouer leurs plans, les noms des membres et leurs repères.

Drago avait aussi continué à entretenir une relation amicale avec Harry.

Il sentait que le brun l'attirait de plus en plus mais refusait en cette période de trouble, de risquer son amitié avec Harry pour une aventure...

Il se contentait donc de fantasmer sur lui tout en restant un ami proche.

Il s'était peu à peu attaché également à Hermy et Ginny, qui l'avait accepté très vite au début de leur 6ème année.

Ron restait sur ses gardes.

Il était distant et froid avec lui, Drago ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Après tout ils avaient été ennemis pendant des années.

Durant sa 7ème année, Drago avait dû subir le choc de la disparition de sa mère.

Cette dernière s'était fait enlevée par des mangemorts sur le chemin de Traverse.

Elle avait été torturée puis tuée.

Elle fut retrouvée dans une ruelle sombre du Londres moldu non loin de l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur.

Drago s'était difficilement remis de cette peine.

Il s'était isolé et renfermé sur lui-même.

A la fin de sa 7ème année, il était resté à Poudlard, le temps que la guerre s'achève.

Il avait aussi vu tomber Pansy, exécutée par le Lord lui-même devant le cercle de tous les autres mangemorts, Ginny attaquée et dans le coma depuis.

Et tant d'autres…

Lorsque le Lord fut enfin vaincu par le survivant, Drago prit la décision de quitter l'Angleterre.

Harry avait été hospitalisé des suites de son combat et avait mis des mois avant de se rétablir complètement.

A sa sortie de l'hôpital, Harry avait appris le départ du blond.

Il en avait été peiné, de plus l'ancien Serpentard n'avait laissé aucune trace sur sa destination.

Personne dans les connaissances de Harry n'était capable de dire où se trouvait Drago à présent.

xoOOox

Ce soir là, dans son reflet sur la vitre du train, Drago vit apparaître une silhouette familière.

Celle-ci se précisa lorsqu'elle s'installa sur le siège à ses côtés.

Drago n'avait plus vu depuis des années ce visage.

Et il ne pensait assurément pas le retrouver dans de telles conditions.

Drago put alors camoufler sa surprise et prendre son temps pour observer le nouvel arrivant.

Harry ne semblait pas encore l'avoir reconnu.

Drago profita de ce laps de temps pour calmer les battements précipités de son cœur à la vue du jeune homme.

Il apprécia de détailler le brun, celui-ci avait un peu changé depuis la guerre.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille et semblaient toujours indisciplinés mais cela lui donnait un petit air saut du lit et un côté un peu sauvage qui lui allait si bien.

Il avait changé de lunettes et celles-ci permettaient de mieux voir ses yeux…

Ses yeux qui pétillaient comme deux émeraudes scintillant au soleil…

Ses yeux qui … le regardaient !!

Ou plutôt ses yeux qui fixaient le reflet de la vitre.

Un léger sourire ornait à présent les lèvres du brun.

Drago se retourna alors vers son ami pour ancrer ses prunelles grises dans ses magnifiques iris désormais à la vue de tous.

Le blond ne savait pas quoi dire, se retrouver dans un train de nuit après des années…

En s'accrochant au regard surpris mais heureux de Harry, il sentit un frisson lui remonter le bas du dos.

La sensation était agréable, l'air semblait s'électriser autour de Drago.

Après tout ce temps, Harry lui faisait encore un effet pas croyable, avec seulement un regard.

Ou plutôt un regard appréciateur, le détaillant, serait plus exact pour le moment.

Attendez...

Harry le détaillait ?

Son fantasme le reluquait ostensiblement et semblait de surcroît apprécier la vision.

Ce simple constat fit considérablement grandir le désir de Drago.

Aucun mot n'avait encore été prononcé.

Les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard se contentaient de s'observer silencieusement.

Une tension commençait à s'installer entre eux.

Finalement ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence d'une voix un peu plus rauque que se rappelait Drago.

- Drago… Drago Malefoy… Si je m'attendais à te retrouver… et à te retrouver ici… dans un train moldu et qui plus est en France !

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Harry.

Le blond avait prononcé le prénom de son vis-à-vis avec tant de sensualité qu'il vit le regard vert s'obscurcir de désir.

Harry sourit. Drago ne changerait jamais.

- Tu ne m'as même pas l'air étonné de me voir ici…

- Détrompes toi Harry, je suis plus qu'étonné. Je me demande bien ce que peut faire le survivant, héros du monde sorcier, dans le sud de la France, dans un train moldu de surcroît, au lieu de se pavaner devant les dizaines de midinettes de sa cour personnelle.

Harry éclata de rire.

- A t'entendre on croirait que j'ai mon propre harem et que je me trimballe partout en l'exhibant ! Sache pour ta gouverne, que j'ai quitté le monde sorcier depuis quelques temps maintenant. Je vis depuis plusieurs mois à Toulouse, comme un moldu ou presque… De plus les midinettes ce n'est pas spécialement mon genre…

Harry et Drago se racontèrent ainsi comment ils avaient passé les dernières années.

Pendant cette conversation anodine, ils se lancèrent des regards assombris par l'envie.

Entre eux le désir ne faisait que s'accroître.

Quelques effleurements du bras…

Jusqu'au moment où Harry frôla involontairement …

xoOOox

(nda : oui, c'est ça… et tu penses réellement que l'on va te croire 'Ry ? –

- Harry feintant le regard innocent, qui est bien trop innocent pour être crédible : Mais bien sûr ! C'était totalement involontaire, je voulais juste me repositionner sur le siège ! –

- nda : arrête de faire le gars naïf au possible, tu ne bernes personne je crois, surtout quand on vois ce qui se passe ensuite

- Harry : part bouder)

xoOOox

… la cuisse de Drago.

Celui-ci en eut une décharge dans le bas du dos et ne put plus se retenir.

Il passa une main derrière la nuque du brun pour le rapprocher et l'embrasser avec passion.

Harry, loin de le rejeter, prit part au baiser, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fermés afin de savourer ce moment.

Une danse langoureuse de leur langue les fit rapidement haleter.

La passion contenue entre eux depuis le début de ce voyage s'était libérée en même temps que ce baiser.

L'effleurement de Harry avait été le déclencheur et maintenant ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait ni ne souhaitait s'arrêter.

Le désir enchaîné à leur raison avait prit le pas sur leur cerveau.

Chacun des deux hommes embrassait avidement toutes les parcelles de peau du visage et du cou de l'autre.

Leur soif était immense.

Harry avait mis ses mains dans le dos du blond, caressant à travers le tissu la peau pâle.

Drago quant à lui tenait toujours d'une main ferme la nuque du gryffondor, le pressant contre ses lèvres et l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner de plus de quelques centimètres.

L'autre main du blond était partie se nicher dans l'ouverture de la chemise de Harry…

xoOOox

(nda : mais elle était pas ouverte sa chemise !

- Drago avec une moue de gamin prit en flagrant délit : bon… bah… oui… mais fallait bien que je puisse accéder à sa peau moi… Bon et puis si t'es pas contente, j'arrête tout, tout de suite… pas de lemon, comme ça tu ne verras rien du tout, petite perverse !!

- nda soudain affolée : non… Drago… tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Voyons qui à ton avis à décider que tu serais comme par hasard assis dans le même train que Harry et que vous seriez assis côte à côte…. Si tu crois que JKR t'aurais laissé la moindre chance avec 'Ry… Et puis je crois bien que maintenant tu ne serais même pas capable de t'arrêter… !

- Drago, rouge pivoine : bon, non en effet, là à ce stade, je ne contrôle plus rien, faut dire que j'ai un Harry hyper sexy qui me caresse les fesses, y'a de quoi perdre la raison !!

- nda toute contente et le regard sadique : bon bah on va pouvoir reprendre dans ce cas là… )

xoOOox

Donc Drago avait sa seconde main en train de titiller un des tétons roses de Harry, qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir.

Les caresses se firent de plus en plus passionnées.

Harry avait lui aussi descendu ses mains et massait tendrement mais avec possessivité les fesses du blond.

Drago savaient que ses fesses étaient très appétissantes.

Il passait des heures à la gym pour qu'elles restent musclées et fermes comme à l'époque où il jouait au quidditch.

Ce sport y'avait pas à dire, rendait le postérieur des joueurs très agréables à regarder et à toucher.

Le blond voulu apparemment en tester lui aussi les effets car il descendit sa première main vers le bas du dos de Harry et l'air de rien caressa le joli petit derrière du brun.

Soudain prit d'une impulsion commune, leurs regards se croisèrent pour sonder le désir de l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, Harry esquissa un sourire coquin qui en disait long sur ses actuelles pensées.

Les deux futurs amants sentirent le désir augmenter alors encore d'un cran.

Ils se levèrent d'un seul bond et se rendirent précipitamment, main dans la main vers le fond du train.

Harry menait la marche.

Il se frayait un chemin pour lui et Drago à travers les compartiments du train.

Il savait où il pourrait aller.

Il savait qu'ils seraient tranquilles là-bas pour continuer leurs caresses.

Soudain il s'arrêta net devant une petite porte. Drago se heurta presque contre lui.

Harry lui fit un sourire et vérifiant d'un côté et de l'autre que personne ne regardait, il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra, Drago à sa suite.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans les toilettes du train, une pièce très étroite qui ne laissait aucun espace entre eux.

Ils avaient peine à rester debout tous les deux en même temps, si bien qu'ils étaient agréablement collés l'un à l'autre.

Leurs deux corps chauds s'épousaient parfaitement.

Le contact avait fait augmenter le désir dans les pupilles argent et émeraudes.

Les yeux de Drago semblaient en fusion tandis que ceux du brun s'étaient assombris au point de prendre une teinte vert foncée.

Drago remit rapidement ses mains sur les fesses de Harry et le rapprocha encore plus pour accentuer la pression entre leurs bassins…

Harry, un léger sourire malicieux, sortit sa baguette … (nda : magique bien sûr !! Comment ça vous pensiez à son autre baguette… ?? bande de perverse dégénérée et obsédée !! )

… et d'un mouvement ample du poignet, lança plusieurs sortilèges informulés.

L'un pour agrandir l'espace, un autre pour insonoriser la chambre improvisée et encore un pour métamorphoser le savon en un lit à l'air très douillet.

Drago regarda le brun agir de la sorte, sentit l'environnement se modifier autour de lui, lui permettant des mouvements plus larges.

Bien sûr il resta néanmoins le plus possible pressé contre le corps athlétique de Harry.

Affichant un air stupéfait, il murmura d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait imaginée :

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais quitté le monde de la magie ?

Harry sourit :

- oui et j'ai rajouté, ou presque !!

Une lueur de désir brute attisa ses yeux alors qu'il continuait de répondre l'air de rien à son compagnon.

- Je vis dans la partie moldue à présent, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de pratiquer la magie chez moi. J'aime trop ça pour ne plus en faire.

Sur ces derniers mots il empoigna Drago par le bas du dos et le dirigea à reculons, d'un pas malhabile vers le lit.

Ses genoux percutèrent le bord du lit et il tomba à la renverse emportant Drago avec lui.

Le blond à califourchon au dessus du brun, ne put retenir un gémissement au contact plus brutal de leurs érections, toujours séparées par leurs vêtements.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, tout en se débarrassant avidement du tissu qui barrait le chemin de leurs mains…

Ainsi Drago s'empressa de dévêtir le brun pour pouvoir le détailler tout son soûl.

Ses mains tremblaient d'impatience et ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile pour enlever un à un les boutons de la chemise de l'ancien gryffondor (nda : bien qu'il n'en restait que 3 à défaire…)

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le blond commencer à s'énerver sur le morceau de tissu.

Avec un air triomphant et affamé celui-ci retira enfin le vêtement pour le jeter négligemment à côté du lit.

Il reprit donc ses caresses mais avec la bouche maintenant, avide de goûter la peau épicée du Survivant.

Il se surprit de découvrir un goût proche de la cannelle avec une note de pain d'épice.

Un régal pour les papilles …

Les mains de Drago n'étaient pas en reste.

Elles s'occupaient d'ouvrir le jean noir très serré du brun.

Les petites coquines avaient effleuré brièvement le torse musclé avant de descendre plus bas vers un objectif encore plus attrayant.

C'était comme si elles étaient aimantées…

Harry se laissait petit à petit déshabiller par les mains agiles et empressées du blond mais une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses pupilles brûlantes de désir.

Il sourit alors que l'ensemble des vêtements du blond avait soudainement disparu.

Drago sentant l'air caresser sa peau et apercevant l'air triomphant du brun, fit enfin glisser sans ménagement le jean et le boxer le long des jambes du brun.

Ses paumes ne s'attardèrent pas et remontèrent doucement par frôlements les mollets, puis les genoux, se firent caresses au niveau des cuisses fines et musclées.

Drago posa alors son regard gourmand sur l'érection fièrement dressée du brun.

Celui-ci se cambra afin de rapprocher au plus près son sexe érigé du visage affamé du blond.

Mais le blond en question ne l'entendait pas tout à fait de cette oreille.

Il sourit d'un air diabolique, une étincelle de vice dans le regard.

Il entreprit de caresser le corps de Harry de ses mains.

Son visage restait à quelques centimètres de l'érection du brun.

Il respirait fort en de longues expirations qui faisaient frémir d'impatience un Harry torturé.

Puis Drago recommença ses caresses sur tout le corps hâlé du survivant mais en traçant un sillage avec le bout de sa langue.

Il prenait soin d'insister tout particulièrement dès qu'un frisson ou un sursaut de Harry lui faisait comprendre qu'il découvrait une zone érogène chez le brun.

Harry haletait à présent.

Il gémissait tant de plaisir que de frustration.

En effet, le blond veillait toujours soigneusement à éviter son érection.

Harry n'en pouvait plus.

Ce petit jeu était extrêmement érotique et excitait au plus haut point ses sens.

Pourtant il sentait bien que le blond était dans le même état que lui.

Il sentait le doux contact de son érection contre sa cuisse et percevait le tremblement de ses mains posées à présent à plat sur ses hanches.

Et le pire… Son regard brûlant ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Le blond s'amusait et souffrait en même temps.

Tout comme Harry qui adorait en même temps la douce torture infligée par le serpentard.

Il n'était pas de cette maison à Poudlard pour rien…

Tandis que Harry était plus impulsif, plus impatient aussi.

Il lui fallait de l'action…

C'est pourquoi soudain il inversa les rôles, estimant que le blond avait assez joué.

C'était son tour à présent de dévorer les courbes de la silhouette pâle.

Harry se retrouva ainsi à califourchon sur le blond.

Les cheveux de ce dernier s'étalaient autour de son visage sur l'oreiller blanc.

Il avait l'air d'un ange ainsi, mais ses yeux étincelants de désir et son sourire victorieux démentait l'image.

Ou bien était-ce là la vision d'un ange déchu…

Harry le trouvait magnifique ainsi et encore plus lorsqu'il prit l'initiative d'appuyer son érection sue celle de Drago.

Il se frotta ainsi lascivement en fixant en fixant d'une lueur de défi les prunelles argentées.

Puis il captura avidement les lèvres entrouvertes qui ne put retenir un gémissement rauque sous l'assaut de son amant.

Harry parsemait à présent tout le torse et de cou du blond de baisers.

Tout à sa tâche, ses mains se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes : l'une était parvenue au sexe du serpentard tandis que l'autre commençait à titiller son entrée intime.

D'abord de légers frôlements puis bien vite les caresses se firent de plus en plus prononcées.

Drago ondulait en rythme, quémandant toujours plus.

Ses gémissements d'abord étouffés dans des soupirs ne tardèrent pas à devenir des petits cris aigus lorsque Harry toucha un point précis.

Le blond voulait à présent sentir le Survivant en lui, l'enserrer pour ne plus jamais le laisser repartir…

A cet instant Drago n'analysa pas ses pensées, mais il sentait de plus en plus que le brun passait une limite, qui une fois franchie changerait beaucoup de choses…

La sensation grisante des doigts de Harry laissa ensuite place à un sentiment de vide lorsqu'il choisit d'arrêter ses caresses pour venir se placer entre les cuisses blanches.

Il n'arrêtait pourtant pas ses baisers et remontait maintenant vers le cou, puis s'amusa à suçoter le lobe de l'oreille gauche de Drago et enfin pénétra ce dernier en lui volant un baiser passionné.

Entré profondément d'un coup de reins puissant, Harry entendit son amant pousser un son rauque étouffé entre leurs lèvres.

La sensation d'être en Drago était plus que grisante pour Harry.

Une multitude d'émotions et de sensations envahissaient le corps et le cœur du Survivant.

Il ne mit pas longtemps pour donner plusieurs autres coups de reins, tentant d'aller toujours plus profondément en Drago.

A présent ; ils avaient été bien prévoyants d'avoir au préalable jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce ; les deux amants du train de nuit criaient leur plaisir et ne retenaient plus ni gémissements ni soupirs.

Ils s'accordaient comme s'ils se connaissaient intimement depuis longtemps…

Drago avait entouré ses jambes autour des hanches du brun pour ressentir encore mieux la présence d'Harry au fond de lui.

Puis vint un mouvement plus brusque, peut-être plus sauvage ou plus passionné où Harry éjacula dans l'intimité du Serpentard.

Essoufflé et en sueur, les yeux noyés de plaisir plantés dans ceux de son amant, Harry continua à donner encore quelques coups de reins avant de sentir Drago se cambrer plus fortement et se contracter.

Il vint à son tour sans un orgasme ahurissant.

C'était sans conteste le meilleur de sa vie.

Non pas qu'il ait eu une multitude d'amants jusqu'à présent, mais ce qu'il avait ressenti ce soir avec son ennemi d'antan n'avait rien de comparable avec ses précédentes expériences.

Ils restèrent lové l'un contre l'autre quelques instants, savourant encore les délices de sensations ressenties.

Puis Harry avait soulevé doucement et précautionneusement le bassin du blond pour se retirer et s'était étendu juste à côté.

Leurs bras se touchaient, leurs mains se frôlaient dans un geste de tendresse quasi inconscient.

Leurs souffles étaient courts, leurs joues en feu et leurs yeux étincelants.

Drago tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir son brun.

Il était vraiment magnifique ainsi, songea t'il, tandis qu'un pincement au cœur le saisit en pensant qu'il aimerait bien revoir cette vision par la suite…

Même très souvent…

Ne plus voir que cette vision de cet homme, qui fut jadis sa némésis…

Il s'installa alors confortablement sur le torse hâlé de Harry qui plaça dans un geste à la fois protecteur et possessif, ses bras autour de son dos et ferma les yeux.

Ils restèrent dans cette position à profiter du moment pendant plus d'une heure…

Des questions envahissaient les pensées des deux amants au fond du train mais leur cocon les éloignait encore pour quelques temps de la réalité et des réponses à formuler…

Cependant une annonce les fit soudain sursauter.

Tous deux en avait complètement oublié la situation…

Ils étaient dans un train…

Et le train en question arrivait en gare de Toulouse dans deux minutes…

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard paniqué avant de se rhabiller aussi vite qu'ils le purent, c'est pourquoi Drago se retrouva avec la chemise du brun et vice versa.

Ils sortirent de leur nid douillet à regret.

Harry se concentra un instant afin de faire disparaître ses sorts et de redonner à la pièce un aspect plus conventionnel.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de saisir leurs affaires et de descendre du train avant que celui-ci ne redémarre en direction de Bordeaux.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé durant leur marche vers la sortie de la gare…

Des regards en coin, des frôlements volontaires… Mais pas une parole.

Comme si cela pourrait briser les instants magiques qu'ils venaient de partager.

Arrivés à la porte principale qui menait au dehors, les deux jeunes hommes n'osaient se regarder, sentant l'heure de la séparation poindre.

On sentait un léger malaise qui émanait du silence pesant et des regards en coins hésitants.

Ce fut Harry en courageux Gryffondor qui prit la décision de mettre fin à ce silence :

- Euh… Ca serait dommage de se quitter comme ça… Ca te tente d'aller prendre un café ?

Drago tourna vivement la tête vers le brun, les yeux tout d'un coup illuminés à la question sous entendu du brun…

Il opina du chef n'étant pas certain pour l'instant que sa voix voudrait bien répondre pour lui.

Drago sourit et se dit qu'il en prendrait bien régulièrement des cafés si c'est en si bonne compagnie.

La pression qui semblait alors enserrer le cœur des deux jeunes hommes s'estompa peu à peu en prenant conscience que ce ne serait pas un adieu sur un quai de gare.

En réalisant qu'ils se reverraient… qu'ils se reverraient souvent…

Drago le cœur plus léger respira de nouveau en songeant qu'il aurait l'occasion de conquérir le brun et d'y voir lui-même plus clair dans ses sentiments.

Tant que Harry ne sera pas totalement conquis il ne lui laissera pas une minute de répit, foi de Drago.

Possessif ? Toujours ! Ce n'était pas un Malefoy pour rien…

Mais il apprendra vite par la suite qu'il ne vaut mieux pas non plus trop s'approcher des possessions du brun.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire qu'un pauvre garçon châtain réalisera en voulant goûter à la peau du dragon…

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi ensemble vers un café en face de la gare de Toulouse.

Suite à cela, ils burent d'autres cafés ensemble, puis un café du matin régulièrement et ils finirent même par le prendre tous les matins … dans le même appartement.

Et le café des deux amoureux fut rejoint quelques années plus tard par une tasse de chocolat chaud destiné à un petit bout de chou de 4 ans.

FIN

xoOOox

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?? laissez moi vos impressions... Bonnes ou pas d'ailleurs, bien que j'ai une préférence pour les bonnes '

bisous

L'inconnue


End file.
